So Beautiful
by OrganicChemist
Summary: He watched as her eyes opened reveling clouded sapphire that looked at the limp form in front of her. A resolute smile arose on her face. KagxKurama/Youko
1. So Beautiful

'_So beautiful'_, the young girl sighed as sapphire her eyes swept across the scenery. Standing next to a stream the young woman watched the playful water tag and giggle as it skimmed past rounded stones. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, the smell of pine, wild flowers, and crispness giving a sense of freedom that isn't present in the future, '_Present in the future_' she thought with a smile.

As if on cue, jewel of four souls securely tied around her neck pulsed and the smile turned pained. With her calloused hand she grasped the pink stone and took a step closer to the clear water stream, "Tonight is the night isn't it?" she whispered to the nearly completed jewel. The small chipped orb pulsed again and soft sigh escaped her lightly chapped lips, '_You know, you've always been a thorn in my side,_' she thought with a drained smile.

Squatting down the young priestess studied her reflection in sparkling water, _'I really do look like her don't I?_'Dark blue eyes traced the line of her soft facial features and long raven hair. Closing her eyes once more she stood tilting her face to the sky letting the late morning sun warm her lightly freckled skin, '_For some reason that doesn't bother me as much as it use to_.' Almost a year ago the clay priestess Kikyo sacrificed herself to save Inyuasha and the rest of the group from one of Naraku's detachments and in the process recovering a large portion of the jewel from the evil half-demon.

"Since then time seems to have moved so fast," she whispered aloud, as a faint giggle escaped her lips at the irony. Between the relentless collecting jewel shards and a substantial amount of miko training, the last year Kagome found her time was less spent in the future and more in the past to focus on her duty. Now she couldn't help but feel like the feudral era was now home and the future was the fantasy world. If it wasn't for ache of missing her family, she would have considered not heading back at all. Less bound her to the future especially when she was forced to drop out of school due to her lack of attendance.

She rarely saw her 'normal' friends much, and when she did all she could do was sit quietly and fiddle her thumbs not able to find the urge to care about the latest gossip. When she visited home the constant noise prevented sleep and the fast movement of vehicles put her on edge, making her jumpy and irritable. Over all she found herself rarely leaving the shrine grounds, just to get supplies, when she traveled through the bone eater's well.

Like a persistent child the jewel pulsed again in her hand, a constant reminder of task she had in front of her. The grip on the pink stone tightened as she attempted to fight the tell tale burning in her eyes. The past few months were merciless; instinctually the group new the end was near making everyone tense.

But Kagome was aware of something the rest were not; a truth that she knew she couldn't share with er loved ones. The priestess felt like it was eating away her insides. And it only worsened when Inuyasha promised her a beautiful life after the destruction of the jewel and Naraku. That night under the moonlit sky he came to her and said the three little words that have her heart soring. Hidden with a joyous smile, tears filled with soul wrenching guilt fell down her cheeks. '_I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but our dream… my dream… cannot come true._'

Kagome stood by the stream for an unknown amount of time, allowing the smells and sounds calm down her heavy emotions. The sun comfortingly caressing her face as she let the nature around her sooth her spirit; focusing on the sounds of the group a few yards in the trees behind in hope of bringing back memories when times were a bit more simple. A smile returned to her face.

* * *

A wave of demonic aura brushing her senses alarmed her of an intruder in her secluded meadow. Glancing away from the stream, her smile showed a playful tilt as she lightly bowed her head to the new visitor, "Lord Sesshomaru."

The western lord didn't comment as he silently moved to stand next to the petite woman. Kagome continued to smile while her gaze returned to the serene flow of the stream. A loose truce formed between the brothers' packs when it was clear the final battle was on the horizon. Kagome found an amusing past time, together with the lecherous monk, to lightly push their limits with the lord.

Peeping at him from the corner of her eye she waited for the reason of his appearance. The lord stood like a stone gazing at the stream; feminine eyes narrowed, she knew there was a purpose of him being here. She diverted her attention back to the stream, but for now she will let his silence reign.

The quiet moment between the two was broken when the miko gasped as the jewel pulsed strong enough to startle her. The young woman glared down the offending stone draped around her neck when a wary smile formed on her lips, '_Funny, I forgot I was still holding it_.'

"Miko."

Kagome blinked and looked up at the dog-demon whose golden eyes seared into hers, she allowed a few moments past before replying "Yes, Sesshomarou-sama?" the young woman's tone holding a faint trace of teasing. The lord raised a silver brow while his eyes drifted to the jewel which innocently laid in her palm in unspoken demand.

A light breeze past through the clearing before her soft but absolute reply, "The battle will be tonight."

The demon's eyes snapped back up to the miko's face only to find that she had returned her gaze back to the stream. Sesshomaru shifted his stance to face the water once more while watching the priestess from the corner of his eye. He watched as she calmly closed her hand, holding the jewel of four souls near to her beating heart. Closing her eyes, a gentle smile appeared on her lips as she lifted her face to the sky; the same position her found her in just moments before. The western lord narrowed his eyes.

"Miko."

Kagome couldn't help the widening of her smile as she replied in the same tone from earlier, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Silence followed, '_Maybe I shouldn't push my luck_,' opening her eyes but keeping otherwise in the same position she peeked at the demon.

He stood there practically the embodiment of cold death, untouchable and horrifically beautiful, she always admired his beauty, '_I mean what woman wouldn't,_' she mused '_but I think that long hair would drive me nuts._' Studying the demon lord she finally looked into eyes that held a hue of irritation, '_Yea, shouldn't push my luck_'.

The young woman sighed and gracefully crouched staring into the water in attempt to distract herself from the information she was going say, "The jewel knows it will be whole soon," dipping her hand into the chilly water, smiling at the way the sparkles winked at her, "and it knows what I plan to do with it."

"Hn."

'_Lord of so many words_' Kagome thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes. She let out a sigh when she felt him continue to stare at the back of her head. She heard him shift a step closer to her in voiceless intimidation. Closing her eyes, her secret bubbled and filled her throat.

"…I'm going to die tonight as well," she softly whispered to the tranquil stream. Another breeze swept through the clearing, this one bringing the smell of an oncoming storm.

"You are human Miko, it is expected," was the emotionless reply. Kagome smiled at the characteristic remark and stood to face the western lord to find him already walking back towards the group, "whether you remain that way is entirely up to this Sesshomaru."

The miko sadly smiled at the western lord's back.

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon reflecting on the remains of the earlier rain storm looking like earthly bound stars. The sound of dripping water and the smell of wet grass amplified the feeling of cleansing that dominated the battle field. Only the labored breathing belonging to a gravely wounded miko disrupted the pure moment. She was sitting alone in the middle of the field, a glowing ball of pink pulsed in her left hand, while her right was place over the gaping hole in her left shoulder. Kagome stared at the jewel in awe, every sight, sound, and smell faded into the background.

The sound of her name partially broke her from the trace, "Kagome?" "Ka-chan!" muffled like someone was trying to shout from another room. The priestess numbly looked up to see why someone was calling her name. What met her eyes were blurry forms, she blinked a few times and tried to focus. After a few moments she began to remember the faces, the names, and memories.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she watched the gravely injured Inuyasha beat against the barrier that encompassed the battle field. She watched as Shippo cried at her attempting to stop the flow of blood from Miroku's chest while Sango lay unconscious beside him. Dragging himself back into the battle field from she watched Kouga stumble forward as his legs gave way when he caught sight of her. Her gaze traveled to the haggard white form of Lord Sesshomaru as he pulled himself to his feet looking at her with shocked eyes.

"KAGOME!" the scream of her name made her numbly turn her head back to the half-demon. "Inuyasha," her voice weak from the blood that was filling her lungs, Inuyasha fell to his knees as he listened. Kagome gave him gentle smile, "Please be happy… I want you to be happy," she watched his eyes widen then start screaming and pounding on the barrier with new vigor. The pink dome stood as strong as it did when it trapped Naraku, as strong as is it did to shield the rest of the land from purification, and as strong as it will have to be in order to prevent her friends from saving her and Lord Sesshomaru from reviving her.

Her duty was going to come to a bitter sweet end. '_Ready my friend?_' The completed orb lightly pulsed, '_Our time is done. Our existence, no matter the intention, brings pain_.' The glow in her had receded leaving a simple pink sphere in her hand. Kagome looked down at the jewel and sadly smiled, a tear fell from her eyes and splashed against the pink smooth surface, '_and what brings so much pain should be destroyed._'

Movement in the corner of her eye caused her head to snap to the left, '_is he still alive?'_ The young woman blinked at what she saw; currently floating on a stick beside her was a little blue haired girl. The little girl fiddled with the sleeves of her light pink kimono and shyly looked at Kagome in the eyes then quickly looked away. '_A part of Naraku? I don't sense anything from her,_' Kagome tensed as she quickly stood to face the strange girl.

"Hello-my-name-is-Botan-I'm-here-to-take-you-away," the little girl shouted in a rush as she hid behind one of her kimono sleeves.

The priestess paused, "Take me away?" she whispered, continuing to watch the little girl. The blue haired girl nodded eagerly behind her kimono sleeves.

"Uh huh it's time for you to be reborn!" the girl replied in a chirpy voice like a small excited bird. Kagome smiled as she watched the little girl lower her kimono sleeves to reveal a young shy face, '_she really is a cute little thing_.'

In response to the lady's smile Botan smiled back; she liked this lady, she was pretty and had kind eyes. The spirits she usually escorted were just spastic balls of light, the lady standing before her appeared in a full human form and had a light pink glow matching her favorite kimono.

The priestess took a curious look at her surroundings; it seems like she was standing in some sort of battle field surrounded by dense golden clouds. Kagome smiled, she liked those clouds they shimmered and reminded her of something she loved. Continuing her perusal she saw a kneeling raven haired girl just a few steps away, her eye furrowed in concern, the girl seemed to be bleeding bad from her left shoulder. Quickly Kagome crouched by the injured girl to help, "Miss? Are you ok? Excu-," just as she was reaching out to steady the gravely hurt girl, Kagome looked at what she held in her left hand. There sitting innocently was a small pink marble, '_No… not a marble… a jewel_.'

Botan watched the spirit rush to her own body with interest, she tilted her head in confusion when the pretty lady started to ask her own empty body if it was alight. When the spirit froze in realization the blue haired girl began to lift her hands to her sensitive ears, ready to block out the customary shrieking about the unfairness of death. After a few moments of quiet Botan lowered her hands and watched as the lady paced her left hand over the matching hand of her body.

"I'm sorry Botan," the lady said softly as she looked up, Botan's eyes widened '_she's crying_, _but smiling_?' "I won't be able to go with you." The lady gave her a gentle smile, "but it was nice to meet you." Then a pink flash erupted from where the two hands were joined.

When the light subsided the blue haired girl uncovered her eyes she blinked, and then rubbed them just in case. The lady along with her body disappeared, not leaving a trace. The little girl blinked and then smacked her head with her palm, '_I'm going to be in so much trouble_.'


	2. Three Years Later

Three years Later.

Yuri thought that she was a fairly sensible, pretty, and moderately smart girl. She lived a normal life, an average standing at the university, traditional family, and typical friends. Most of the time it didn't bother her, the mundane life, but when it did, all it took was just a little gossip to jazz it up a little.

Imagine her surprise when, out of the blue, the Shuichi Minamino approached her during Anthropology class and asked her on a date for the coming Friday. She and the majority of the females that were in the course only took it to ogle at him. '_That moment_,' she reflected, '_was the best in my life_.'

That was a little over a month ago and now she was 'officially the unofficial' girlfriend of the most gorgeous, perfect man in Japan. The young woman couldn't help but want to curl up and giggle like a preteen girl as she stood outside a coffee shop in her old neighborhood. Shuichi had some business in the area so Yuri used the excuse of visiting her family to be in this part of town and have a date. She was overjoyed when he agreed to grab a quick coffee during a break, that she arrived at the meeting spot an hour early.

She watched him turn down the street corner arriving 15 minutes early, like the polite gentleman would do, granting a smile in surprise to see her already waiting for him. One look at his striking features, gorgeous red hair and desirable body, Yuri couldn't help being frozen in awe as he picked up his pace to greet her.

"Good morning Miss Yuri," his tenor voice caused her face to turn an interesting shade of red, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long?"

Yuri blinked, mind blank as she stare into his deep green eyes. A few seconds pasted before she was able to squeak out something like a 'Hi!' She watched as he started to lift his head to consider the coffee shop she suggested when a faint furrow appeared on his brow.

"It seems like it's a bit busy," he commented in a lightly disappointed tone.

Immediately the young woman began to panic, quickly wanting to please the stunning red head she spoke in a rush, "Oh! How stupid of me! I should have known it would be crowded! We should go somewhere else!"

Kurama couldn't prevent a small wince caused by the shrieking tone erupting from the girl in front of him. Looking back down at her he noted that she seemed to be working herself into a form of hysteria, eyes wide and hands waving.

"I bet it's worth the wait, this place looks delightful," he said with a charming smile looking to placate the girl.

He watched as she gave a visible sigh of relief, '_Hopefully Hiei will not mind too much if I'm a little late,_' he mused. Kurama gave an inward sigh of his own and closed his eyes, '_Who am I kidding? He will nag no matter what I do._'

Gracefully turning his lean form directing his date to the door of the cafe, he assured her forward by placing his hand on the small of her back. He paused when he heard, thanks to his heighted senses, a whispered "O.m.g. He's so hot!" and other moderately abbreviated whispers about his person from a couple teenage girls that were following them.

Kurama sighed, '_do it for mother._'

* * *

Sapphire eyes narrowed at the door that concealed her opponent, her body taunt and ready as she reached up to tighten her ponytail. All other sounds ebbed away into the background as she bent down to retrieve the weapon of choice when dealing with this sort of adversary. The wooden shaft felt solid and smooth in her hands even though its age. '_They are counting on me, I can do this_,' she told herself as she took a cautious step toward the entry.

Lifting a slightly shaking hand the determined young woman grasped the handle in a white knuckled grip. While taking a large breath she closed her eyes to focus her mind on the soon coming battle.

A moment later her eyes snapped open. She was ready.

Slowly turning the knob she began to open the door and already the horrid stench of what laid before her caused her eyes to water. Opening the door just enough for her to enter, she started to take her first step into-

"Kagome!" the young woman's head quickly turned away from the dark room holding her possible demise to find the warm brown eyes of her boss.

"When you're done unclogging the toilet could you help Kaoru make the orders? A huge rush just came in." Kagome nodded and then determinedly turned her gaze back to the task before her. With one last breath of fresh air she took a brave step forward; faintly she heard the older woman again, "Good luck!"

'_Good luck_,' her jaw flexed as she flicked on the light bringing the porcelain fiend into full view, _'I will need it_.'

* * *

Kagome's attention was drawn to him the moment he walked into the coffee shop. Standing in the drink assembly line, her blue eyes watched him behind the counter as he walked up to Kaoru to place his order.

It wasn't the first time she sensed a demon presence in this time. Mostly they were just whispers, the faint traces in auras, revealing a tale of a past ancestor. Every once and a while the she would feel something akin to a full demon but it would seem muted, like think mist surrounded their aura.

Either way the ex-time traveler didn't get involved, she would rather allow their aura lightly brush past her own, enjoying the feel of ancient power and making her feel like she wasn't as alone. Besides coming up to a person informing them that there great-great-great-great grandmother was possibly a demon, and she might have met her, was probably a one way track to the nut house.

The reason why the red headed man caught her attention so much was that it appeared like his soul was split in two. Narrowing her focus she was able to discern exactly two sources of spirit; one unleashing a human aura of attentiveness and calm, while the second more subdued was demonic filled with cleverness, trickery and power.

So absorbed in her newest puzzle, Kagome didn't notice his date until a shrill voice announced as rather convoluted order. Instantly horror filled her as she laid eyes on one of the last people she wanted to see. In response Kagome did what most people in the same situation would do…duck for cover.

"Kagome?"

'_Crap_,' looking up from her hiding place she met the confused eyes of her co-worker. Giving wild hand gestures she quickly tried to display the fact that her hyperactive ex-best friend from high school, who she suddenly cut all contact with due to outlandish events in her life, was currently standing on the other side of the counter.

From the way Kaoru was tilting her head in further bewilderment, she wasn't deciphering the message.

With a resound sigh Kagome stood up, "I dropped a cup," she said blandly while turning to meet the two newest customers, '_Maybe she wont recgoni-_'

"Kagome? Is that you?"

'_Crap_,' giving the high-pitched girl a gentle smile she gave a calm reply, "Hi Yuri, how have you been?"

An incomprehensible squeal was the reaction when the excited young woman jumped part way across the counter to give the wincing woman a hug. "Its been so long! What have you been up to? I didn't see you at high school graduation!"

Kagome lightly pushed Yuri off of her and took a small step back away from the girl to hopefully prevent any further attack on her person. "That's because I didn't graduate," she said evenly still holding the gentle smile on her face.

"Oh," came her high school friend's awkward reply. Kagome considered her friend steadily while the said person slightly twitched under her gaze, "Um-."

Deciding to put Yuri out of her misery Kagome turned to her two-souled date, "Hello," she said with a warm smile. The red headed man smiled in return and gave a small nod, "Hello, my name is Shuichi… I'm a friend."

At the end of that statement Kagome couldn't help but cut her eyes to Yuri, who give the impression like she was about to cry. Giving a faint look of reassurance to her old cress fallen friend, she said in a softer tone, "It will be just a moment for your drinks. There is a nice table hidden behind the corner in the front that I bet is still open."

"Thank you," Yuri said in a quiet tone, glancing toward her beautiful _friend_. Those three little words speared right through any and all hopes she had with the gorgeous man standing beside her. As a fairly sensible young woman, she knew what those words meant, especially with that slight tone. Biting her lip she attempted not to let the tears fall. He was just _tolerating_ her.

A few silent moments passed after Kagome started their orders when Shuichi turned his head to the depressed woman and gave another charming smile, "Would you like to claim that table while I wait for our drinks?" Dazedly she nodded her head, needing a moment to compose herself, quickly walking to the front of the store.

From the corner of her vision Kagome watch Yuri almost run out the front door. Adding a little extra whip cream to her ex-friend's drink she turned to the man with a smile full with remorse and guilt, "I'm so sorry," the young woman quietly said placing the drinks on the counter.

"It's alright," was his low calm reply. Quickly turning Kagome grabbed a large chocolate chip and a large poppy seed muffin.

"Here, its on the house," she said handing him a tray with the muffins. She watched him open his mouth in objection but before he could start she interrupted, "Please." Not bothering to look at him Kagome went to grab their finished drinks to add to the tray, "Besides she is really in need of chocolate right now, trust me."

Just as her hands settled on the drinks his hands came to stop hers.

"Miss Kago-"

The sudden unexpected touch triggered a small amount of her aura to brush against his in warning. Kagome notice the red head instinctually freeze at the contact and in response she forced her own to relax. Calmly she brought her eyes to his face to determine whether or not he knew what just happened.

What met her were wide jade eyes which narrowed a moment later. His expression held the look of seriousness and silent contemplation, '_So you do know what you are_,' she coolly thought.

Kagome calmly began to withdraw, but before she could completely escape his touch his grip tightened, "Miss Kagome," he tried once more. Kagome allowed a faint smile to appear on her face as she lightly brushed a tiny amount of her aura against him causing momentary shock again.

Continuing to watch him as she took quiet steps backwards; she watched him blink, gather himself, and then blink again realizing that during his disorientation she maneuvered from his hold. The atmosphere was tense between them as they looked at each other, the air filled with questions from one and wariness from the other.

Kagome's smile widened with a deliberate tilt, "It was pleasant meeting you Shuichi."


	3. Attacking the Stain

Attacking the stain that was currently engulfing the carpet, Kagome inwardly grumbled, '_Really who would have carpet in a coffee shop?_' Sighing as she transferred her weight to her heels, she glared at brown spot, '_it's just asking for it_.' She had been scrubbing that one spot vigorously enough to make her arms sore and there was no visible change. '_In fact_,' her blue eyes narrowed, '_I swear_ _it looks slightly larger._'

That stain was quickly becoming the bane of her existence.

Shifting to lean further back in order to sneak a glance the clock resting between the realm of tables and chairs, the out of breath woman caught a glimpse of the front counter. An indulgent smile found itself on her face, '_What a funny puzzle_.'

The meeting between her and Shuichi diffused almost as fast as it escalated. Seconds after her polite farewell, the young man's demeanor made a complete one-eighty. In a flash of a moment the intense scrutiny was completely masked with a cheery disposition and a charming smile as he responded with a sincere 'Thank you.' With smooth movements, he picked up the full tray and began to walk to the recommended table.

Just as she cautiously turned to deal with next waiting customer, who was starting to twitch with impatience, she heard a soft, "It was pleasant meeting you as well… _Kagome_."

A familiar shot of adrenaline raced up her spine from the way he said her name.

Overall the situation that morning screamed 'tactical retreat' on his part. Leaning a little further back with the clock almost in view she chewed over the information she was able to gather from her newest friend. Sharp jade eyes set in an exotically cut face framed with effortlessly well groomed hair revealed that a portion of the demonic spirit within him impacted the man's physical attributes. '_In other words_,' Kagome reflected thinking about his slender but muscular build, '_a complete demonic hottie._'

His reaction to her was telling as well, '_He at least has an idea of what he is_,' Craning her neck when a side of the clock came into view, '_but he doesn't seem to know how to handle me_.'

Her train of thought was interrupted as she lost her balance and, with a not-so-graceful flailing of her arms, she landed square on her butt with an unfeminine grunt.

Kagome looked up with a sheepish smile as her co-worker giggled at her elegant display, "You have 30 minutes left in your shift Kagome."

"Thanks Kaoru," Kagome said in an amused tone while she looked around trying to find the rag she accidently through during her impersonation of a drowning bird. Standing, eyes wide, she watched the damp rag peel off the face of a now red faced older male patron, '_Oh crap._'

"I'm so sorry sir," she rushed as she quickly picked up the rag, "I am so very, very, sorry!"

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything," said a deep male voice behind the apologetic woman.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said as she promptly turned around. The young woman was immobilized by who, or more like _what_, she saw. Standing less than a half a meter away from her was a tall lean man dressed in an unrelenting all black tailored suit. He had his long black hair tied at the base of his neck that emphasized his high cheek bones, straight nose, and sharp chin. The male's dark violet eyes held a sinister tilt that made a single word scream in her mind, '_Demon_.'

Kagome took a couple steps back without noticing until the high table behind her hit her lower spine. '_Why can't I sense him?_' even standing less than an arms distance away she felt nothing, '_it's like a void._'

An ominous smirk appeared on his face at her small retreat, "In fact," he said as he reached to touch a stray strand of hair that fell from her pony tail, "you shouldn't be here at all."

The young woman began to gather her pure aura to the surface at the possible threat when the male suddenly _moved. _Before she could even let out the gasp the black dressed male moved his hand that was stroking her hair to wrap around her throat, thumb resting right on her jugular, while his other hand wrapped around her waist pushing her front flush against his own.

Kagome glared into leering lavender eyes as she felt the nail of the thumb on her neck extend into a sharp claw.

The man leisurely lowered his head to nuzzle her neck, "So beautiful," he murmured. He nipped her ear and she felt the light sting of a fang "Tell me, my little pet," muttered into her ear, "do you even know of the power you hold?"

Kagome's body tensed and in response the male's thumb increased it pressure causing a bead of red to run down her neck.

The male lifted his head allowing violet to clash with sapphire, "No, of course you wouldn't," he said in a disappointed tone. Lowering his face closer to hers, Kagome felt him whisper against her lips, "But don't worry, I will show you."

"Excuse ME!"

The tense moment was interrupted by an angry faced customer who recently had a dirty rag facial. Kagome watched as dark lavender eyes cut over to the disturbance as the black clad demon straightened. Slowly he released her, permitting a stumbling retreat into the table behind.

The blue eyed woman watched the demon raise his hand, not even fully facing the disrupting human, and opened her mouth to voice a warning.

"Run!"

She was too late; the demon back slapped the frail human triggering a sharp snap of a neck breaking to echo through the silent café. The human male's body fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Kagome brought her wide eyes back up to the demon's face only to meet unsettling violet eyes and a confident smirk. Faintly in the background she could hear a female scream in horror.

"I will see you soon my little pet."

WIth a strong pulse of energy, he vanished.

* * *

"This is stupid."

Kurama glanced over to the whining detective.

"I bet he's not even freaking here anymore!" the ex-delinquent groaned as he emphasized his statement by throwing up his arms.

Kurama sighed, "We don't know that Yusuke," he said calmly but inwardly he agreed.

For the past week they had been hunting down a demon that was responsible for the deaths of numerous 'holy' persons throughout the human plane. They could only discern that the murders stretched to the last three months but demon had an impressive skill in hiding his aura. For all they knew this guy could've been killing for _years_.

"Hey carrot-head WAKE UP!" Yusuke yelled as he threw a rather large sized pebble at Kuwabara's head.

Mid-snore the pebble landed right in the orange man's month causing him to sit straight up from his prone position on the gravel hacking and coughing until the stone shot from his mouth to land at the feet of the newest arrival.

"Hiei! Your late!" the black hair detective bellowed.

"What the hell Yusuke? You trying to kill me?" interjected the croaking voice of Kuwabara.

"Yea, the world would thank me!"

"SHUT UP YOU-"

Kurama toned the usual arguing two out, glancing toward the red eyed demon, "Find anything Hiei?"

The said demon pulled his disdainful glare from the bickering couple to meet the face of the kitsune, "Hn."

The red head sighed again lifting his head up to the cloudless blue sky, '_It's almost the same color_.' She had been on his mind since they met that morning, her cerulean gaze and knowing smile imprinted in his mind.

She was notably pretty when observed her chatting with Yuri. Her voice was lower and calmer then her high school friend and entangled with intelligence, surprising him that she hadn't graduated high school. The shape of the woman's eyes and facial features were pleasantly feminine and her stature was athletic.

But when they touched…

Kurama closed his eyes; her aura stroked his very soul, it felt pure and ancient. Youko shifted, '_Exquisite_' the demon hissed in his mind and Kurama couldn't help but faintly nod in agreement. When her aura brushed against him a second time it was like honeyed sunshine on his tongue.

Once reality caught up with him he found her standing a few steps away, out of their grasp, giving him that knowing smile with narrowed deep blue eyes. His heart pounded in his ears and he became certain of one thing.

He wanted her.

'_Yesss,_' Youko hissed again reveling in the memory. The woman's energy was addicting, powerful, and unique; like a glowing_ jewel_ amongst gray stones.

Their tense moment was shattered when he heard the human standing behind him in line shift and huff with impatience. In retrospect he was glad for the annoying interruption; he could have acted rashly. A faint smirk found itself on Kurama's lips, '_We will meet again, Kagome._'

"Hello? Earth to Kurama?" the tall kitsune lowered his head to glare at the black haired detective. Narrowing his eyes further at the way Yusuke continued to wave his hands in front of his face.

"Yes, Yusuke?" he was able to force out amiably.

"Ah, you had me worried there for a minute!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow in response as he watched the detective awkwardly scratch the back of his head.

"So…" the detective continued, "can we go home now?"

"Yea, that demon has probably left this area by now," Kuwabara added as he stood by his black haired rival.

Shooting a glance toward Hiei only to meet a bored glare, Kurama closed his eyes, "I presume so. We have not found any substantial leads."

"YEA!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled while enthusiastically jumping and punching the air.

Smiling at their excitement Kurama turned around, intent on finding a bit more about the puzzle he found that morning, when a sudden huge spike in demonic aura occurred a distance in front of him.

"What the hell?" he heard Yusuke breath behind him, looking back Kurama saw both Kuwabara and Yusuke looking in his direction. Quickly looking at Hiei we found that the short demon wasn't there, probably already hunting the source.

"Let's go."

The red head nodded at Yusuke's strong command as he took off.

* * *

'_No,' _Kurama whispered in his mind, '_no, no, no_.'

They found the source of the colossal spike of demonic energy in a small neighborhood coffee shop. The same coffee shop he visited that morning.

"Kurama STOP!"

Ignoring the voice beside him, the red head ran into the establishment. He slammed the door open hoping not to find the broken body of a female employee.

Around him stood shaking human females being consoled by equally freighted males. Behind the counter stood an older woman who looked like she was currently talking to the police department on the phone. Scanning further across the café Kurama's eyes found a dead human male body and there just a few feet from it, sitting like a life sized rag doll was a female employee, '_she's alive._'

"Kagome," he breathed in relief.

Taking a closer look noticed that she wasn't shaking, she wasn't sobbing, the woman wasn't even crying. She seemed to be breathing calmly with eyelids closed and a serene expression on her face.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened reveling clouded sapphire that calmly looked at the limp form in front of her.

A small resolute smile arose on her face.


End file.
